


heliocentrismo

by coalas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Short, in which dumb baby Kags realizes he's got a crush
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalas/pseuds/coalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata é o Sol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heliocentrismo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMurder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMurder/gifts), [ZnS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZnS/gifts).



É na quadra que você realmente o vê, de súbito, como se fosse o primeiro de todos os olhares. Hinata é um borrão preto e laranja nos cantos de sua visão, percorrendo terreno com tamanha fugacidade que se torna quase impossível defini-lo como pessoa, pássaro ou nada mais (nada _menos_ ) que movimento puro e inalcançável. Hinata está sempre lá, em meio a gritos, suspiros, impropérios e o ruído tão característico do atrito de tênis contra o assoalho.

Hinata é a mais simples e sincera definição de desalinho quando repousa em seu lugar pela fração de segundo necessária para que você o observe com a atenção merecida, e o resultado é quase o suficiente para lhe causar uma overdose sensorial com tudo que os cerca. A tarde já se esvai, mas o sol que adentra a arena ainda é cálido em temperatura e cor. Basta isso para que os cabelos revoltos do garoto pareçam uma juba, uma coroa feita de pura luz, como se fosse ele mesmo uma fração do astro que traz até no próprio nome. Em termos de intensidade, pelo menos, você não pode deixar de admitir que ele não fica muito atrás. É quase perigoso, como lidar com fogo vivo, mas de alguma maneira você sabe que está perdido simplesmente por enxergá-lo assim.

Tal raciocínio se desfaz tão rapidamente quanto brota, durando apenas tempo suficiente para que ele corra em sua direção e pule mais uma vez, pronto para tomar os céus, e você o acompanha. Afinal, se Hinata é o Sol, não há nada mais justo que a afirmação de que a gravidade sempre o trará para perto dele.


End file.
